Brave Frontier Unit: Akuma Kitsune Naruto
by Kyroshiro
Summary: This is a little one-shot on my favorite game at the moment: Brave Frontier. Of course it wouldn't be a Kyroshiro story without a Naruto crossover ;) Naruto had awoken in a strange world with no memories on how he got there or where hes from. Can he and Kurama figure out where they are from, and will they go back? One-Shot for now.


Hello everyone! T'is I, Kyroshiro, here with a... unique story. I apologize for not being able to update, but I have been kinda swamped with school, as well as playing a game called Brave Frontier. It's pretty fun, though kinda addicting... and that is what this fic. is about, though with my oh so very favorite Naruto twist. It's going to be a short one-shot for now unless you guys would like for me to continue it.

Also was busy watching Tokyo Ghoul and oh my god was it an amazing Anime. From what I've been told, episode 12 was season 1 finale so I'm awaiting season 2!

Anyways, I shouldn't dillydally. Here is the One-Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Brave Frontier

* * *

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He quickly closed them as the bright light of the sun glared into his eyes. He shook his head as he slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the sunlight. He looked around himself to see that he was in some abandoned village, vegetation overgrowing the small village. He stood up on shaky legs and looked around some more and saw that he was on top of the most tallest building there, which wasn't very tall, but still enough to overlook the village.

"What happened to me," Naruto spoke quietly, though he recoiled when he heard a softer undertone echoing what he said. "Huh? What's going on? Who's there?!" Naruto turned every which way trying to find what the cause of the second voice was, going to grab a Kunai out of habit. He was startled when he didn't feel his Kunai pouch. He looked down where his pouch should be, only to shout in surprise when he saw his clothes were different. He looked around quickly and found a mirror. He quickly ran to it to see what had happened. He arrived and gasped in surprise at what he saw.

He looked the same structurally, but there were several things different about him. First of all, he had a heavy rust orange colored trench coat that was opened slightly, showing a white t-shirt underneath it with a dark circle on his stomach area. He was wearing a pair of scarlet red pants and was wearing a few bracelets. His eyes were now a purple right eye and a silver left eye while his hair had gained several red streaks. He was also wearing a pair of black combat boots. He also noticed something… or rather someONE, on his back. He let out a loud scream as he backpedaled from the sight, for behind him was a translucent red fox that was Naruto was very familiar with.

**"Must you yell so loudly into our ears Kit," **Kurama asked the once blond, now red-blonde. Naruto calmed down as he muttered a quick apology to the great demon. He looked directly behind him to see that Kurama came out of the base of his spine near his tailbone in a way that connected him, almost as if Kurama was his shadow that had come to life. 9 tails came out of the fox like snakes. **"It's great that you're finally awake. Do you remember what happened beforehand?" **Naruto stood, deep in thought as he tried to recall. He frowned when he couldn't remember, though his eyes widened when he couldn't remember ANYTHING!

"N… No…. I… I can't remember… anything…," Naruto whispered softly, Kurama having to struggle a bit to hear the boy. He sighed in disappointment, though it was not targeted at his friend.

**"I was hoping you could as I don't remember anything as well," **the spirit Fox spoke, his tone downtrodden. Naruto spun around and grabbed Kurama in a hug.

"Don't worry Kurama, we'll figure something out," Naruto told his ever faithful companion with a smile on his face. Kurama nodded before he gave of an annoyed sigh. "Besides, we have each other, ne?" The spirit fox grinned before he began looking around the place, as was Naruto. "Any ideas on where we are?" Kurama gave a shake of his head. "Thought so…" Naruto began walking off in a random direction, when an explosion occurred behind him. He was flung forward as smoke shrouded the area in its darkness. Naruto got up cautiously as he grabbed for his Kunai, only to remember that he didn't have a weapon. He looked around, but couldn't do a thing as whatever came out to attack him sprang into action. He jumped to the side as what looked like a girl with brown bird wings came out of the smoke and attacked him. He had to jump back again as a green humanoid with a Santa hat on jumped at him with a thick club. He rolled underneath several daggers before he jumped as what looked like some earth tried to grab him. He landed just as the smoke dissipated. He got into a fighting position as his enemies were revealed.

Just as he said, the female with bird wings was there as well as the green humanoid, but there was also a person with daggers and a big palm tree looking thing.

_'Harpy, Redcap, Thief Leon, and Polevick,' _Naruto thought to himself and Kurama, though he recoiled slightly when he heard this. _'How do I know that?!' _He tuned in when the guy with the daggers began speaking.

"Kurama and Maelstrom, you are hereby ordered by Lord Maxwell to come and serve him as we control Grand Gaia," Thief Leon spoke to the amnesiac boy and fox. Naruto began thinking as was Kurama.

'_Do you think that's our unit name,' _Naruto thought to the demon fox, whom closed his eyes in thought.

**_'I'm not too sure, though I do believe that's what their 'Leader' has named us,' _**Kurama thought to the boy. **_'Well, are you going to accept their offer? Or are we going to wander around to find our origins?' _**Naruto 'hmm'd in thought as he weighed his options. He could go with them and possibly find a clue on where he was from, or he could be a wanderer and do it himself. He grinned. The second option sounded a lot more fun, soooo…

Naruto grinned as he ran at his opponents, his hands out like he was going to claw them, Kurama following his example. His opponents tensed themselves as he neared them, before they went on the offensive as well. Leon tried to stab the blond-redhead, but Kurama stretched his arm and blocked the attack as Naruto sliced the thief, causing him to be thrown back and explode into small particles that disappeared into the wind. Naruto jumped up as the Harpy came swooping down, almost cleaving the boy in half. Kurama took care of the Thunder Unit with a claw to the back as Naruto blocked the Redcap's club with his hand and proceeded to throw the surprised Fire Unit into the unforgiving ground where he landed on the Units body with a large boom. Naruto had to dodge several vines in the air as the Polevick swung it hair into the air, trying to entangle the blond-redhead. Kurama shredded the vines as Naruto landed, before he extended his arm and pierced the Earth Unit. Naruto looked around, trying to see if there were any more enemies to fight, though he didn't see any. He smirked before he began walking off in a random direction, hoping to find out what was going on.

* * *

(Few Weeks Later)

It's been a few weeks since Naruto had awoken in Grand Gaia, and he still could not remember how he and Kurama had gotten here. He fought many enemies and gained a new weapon. It was a Halberd that was about half of his body size, though could be extended to be twice as long as him. It had a design of a dragon snaking its way around the staff before its body stopped at the top, where the blade was that of the dragons head with a spike on its head. He had found the weapon while he was searching through the ruins that he landed in. Kurama was a big help and he swore the fox was changing as was he. Naruto shrugged as he continued walking in a random direction, wanting some kind of action to take place.

"GET BACK HERE KURAMA AND MAELSTROM," several voices could be heard behind him. Naruto sighed. He turned around to see a group of Light Pots, Nymphs, and Spirits, with a Light Idol coming from the back. These guys have been following him ever since he saved them from some group of people. From what he heard, that group was some legendary team of people whose goal was to kill the Four Fallen Gods. He heard their names were Eze, Vargas, Lance, Selena, Atro, and Magress. He sighed as the group reached him and tackled him to the ground. Kurama could thankfully move around his body so he didn't take the full brunt of the tackle.

"Could you guys, oh I don't know… GET OFF OF ME," Naruto shouted out, getting the Light Units to scramble off of him. Naruto got up and dusted himself off before he picked up his fallen Halberd. He looked at the group annoyed. "What do you guys want?" The Evolutionary Units chuckled sheepishly as they looked down.

"W….Well… We want to join you as you try and figure out who you are," the lead Light Nymph spoke as his companions nodded in agreement. Naruto was surprised by the answer. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He really wanted to go and do this on his own.

**"I'd say we let them join us Kit," **Kurama spoke to the blond-redhead softly. Naruto looked at the great beast, who nodded to him, before he turned to the Light Units with a smile on his face.

"Very well, you can come with me," he said, getting cheers from all of them.

* * *

(A few weeks later)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Naruto cried out as he saw the last of his evolutionary friends get crushed by a giant spear. Tears fell out of his eyes as he remembered his friends jumping in the way of the attack and getting killed in the process.

After the group of Light Units joined him, they had gone off to many different locations, like Mt. Wistorea or the Cave of Malice. They had many fun adventures and even discovered what Naruto's 'Leader Skill' or simply his special ability was. He could give an Atk and Def boost when he reaches 50% or lower of his HP and he could revive one person one time per battle. He found this out when his friends were all taken down by Vampire, before they came back good as new. Naruto had mauled the Dark Unit to death afterwards. They then met up with the band of heroes, who tried to kill him and his friends when they remembered who he was. He managed to convince them that he meant no harm and that he was just trying to recollect his memories and that the Light Evolution Units were helping him. They convinced him to join them, and he just shrugged and said sure, as long as his friends were left out of their anger. The heroes begrudgingly agreed and they went on their merry way. At first, the heroes didn't trust the group as much as they should, but that changed when the L.E.U (Light Evolutionary Units) saved Selena after a sneak attack by several Medusa and a Succubus. Though the Succubus was annoying to get off of Naruto.

Afterwards, they continued on their journey, taking down all of the enemies they encountered and finally reached St. Lamia Palace, before they began the climb to the top. There were several close calls, but the big group managed to reach the top, where the faced off with the first of the 4 Fallen Gods: Creator Maxwell. The fight was very hard, and there were quite a bit close calls, though thankfully Naruto could help them by giving them a strength and defense buff. Though it went downhill when Selena was hit by a stray attack from Maxwell. She was about to be impaled by one of his Light Spears, when Naruto got in front of her, the attack going through Kuramas ethereal body and through his shoulder, but not reaching the Water Unit. The heroes' eyes widened when they saw the Dark Unit take the attack. He smiled, blood dribbling down his cheeks as he spoke to her.

"A…Are y-you o-o-okay," Naruto spoke to the Water Goddess, her giving him a nod all the response he needed. He smiled again, before he turned to Maxwell. He glared at the fallen god defiantly, before the God smirked sinisterly and threw his actual spear at the blond-redhead. Naruto had Kurama grab Selena and toss her over to Vargas, who caught the Goddess and set her down gingerly as Eze and Magress ran at the spear, trying to protect the defenseless boy. They were shocked when they saw several white blurs race past them and stop in front of the boy. Everyone gasped when the group of L.E.U. used themselves to block the spear, them facing towards Naruto and giving him thankful smiles.

"Thank you, Naruto-Sama, for giving us the best adventures of our lives," they said, before they dispersed into particles, on by one, until the Idol was left. He smiled, nodded with tears in his eyes, and vanishing with the others. The particles were then absorbed into Naruto as he grew angry. He slowly go up, his hair shadowing his eyes as the grip on his halberd increased, his knuckles turning white. A red aura began surrounding him and Kurama, who was also growling angrily at the Fallen God, tears streaming from his eyes.

"You've killed our friends," Naruto growled out as the red aura began to intensify. Those in the palace could feel a cold wave of malice coming from the Dark Unit. He began to glow, and right before them, evolved. Kurama had turned a golden color and now had ten tails with two purple eyes with commas in them. Naruto had gained a golden fiery aura around him, though he looked relatively the same. His Halberd now had a snarling fox rather than the dragon that was on it before. He looked up at the Light God, showing everyone his eyes had become red and slitted like a demons. He roared before he charged at the God, the heroes following after they got out of their stupors. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

The battle for the Mistral region had begun.

* * *

And that is all for this one-shot. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I honestly didn't plan out most of this, but I feel that this is good enough to where some of you may be interested… I hope some of you guys get interested. ^^ Anyways, I may or may not do more of these one-shots or if I should make this an actual story. I'll decide once I make the next one shot, which shall involve a rather special Unit. ^^ Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. If you did, please leave a review. I shall be making another Naruto crossover rather soon, so please expect it. I shall continue with my other fanfics after I get this other Naruto crossover out of my head, so it should be soon. Anyways, peace you guys! :D

O.C. Units:

Name: Akuma Kitsune Naruto  
Type: Dark  
Leader Skill: Leader's Will: Boost Atk and Def of all Units when at 50% or less health and can revive a Unit once per battle. (Meaning he can revive each of them once per battle)  
Leader Skill on BF: Leader's Will: Boost Atk and Def of all Units when at 50% or less health and can revive a unit once per dungeon. (Meaning once per quest each unit can be revived.  
Brave Burst: None  
Rarity: 5 Stars

Name: Kitsune Sennin Naruto  
Type: Dark  
Leader Skill: Warrior's Drive: Boost Atk and Def of Units by 50% and can heal all units gradually over time.  
Leader Skill on BF: Boost Atk and Def of Units by 50% and can heal all units gradually over time.  
Brave Burst: Rasenshuriken: 50 massive Light and Dark attacks to all enemies and heals all units and prevents status ailments.  
Super Brave Burst: Bijudama: 50 massive Dark and Fire attacks to all enemies and causes a random status ailment  
Rarity: 6 Stars


End file.
